


Two Minutes

by Word_Addict



Category: Despicable Me (Movies)
Genre: Anger, Crying, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Sad Ending, why am I writing a serious fic for despicable me?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 11:59:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14933846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Word_Addict/pseuds/Word_Addict
Summary: Another what-if fic, this one my own plot bunny. What if Dru hadn't stopped Balthazar when Gru was knocked out in Despicable Me 3?





	Two Minutes

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently this is the road I'm on now, writing depressing stories for minor fandoms. This might actually be one of the only serious fanfics in the Despicable Me fandom, I don't know, but I certainly never expected to end up here, that's for sure.

 

_Two minutes._

Dru stared at the destruction, not wanting to look, but unable to take his eyes away. Buildings were destroyed and gum was everywhere. His eyes landed on a form in the middle of the road before he swallowed hard and looked away.  

Two minutes of him not knowing what to do, of him hesitating for just a few seconds and now his brother was...gone. 

"It's not your fault." Lucy said quietly, standing beside him. 

"I know." Dru said automatically. The words felt like dust in his mouth. He tore his eyes away from Gru's body lying in the street. 

There was a soft gasp from behind them and Margo stepped forward slightly. "Is he - " Her words trailed off into a sob and she covered her mouth with a hand, tears trailing down her face. 

"I'm sorry, honey," Lucy said quietly, hugging Margo. 

"Who did this?" 

Dru turned around fully and saw Edith staring, fists clenched, at the city and Gru. 

"Who did this?" she demanded again, voice cracking on the last syllable.

"It was that villain Gru and Lucy were chasing." Margo said, her voice hard. " _He's_ the one who did this."

Edith kept staring at the body lying in the road, arms stiff. "I'll kill him," she said, so quietly Dru didn't think he heard right at first. "I'm going to hunt him down and kill him."

"Don't do that, Edith," Margo said hollowly from Lucy's arms. She sniffed, wiping her nose on her sleeve. "It's not worth it."

"Yes it is!" Edith yelled, turning to stare down her sister. "Gru's dead!" Sitting down hard on the pavement, she buried her head in her knees. " _Dad's_ dead," she said with a muffled voice.

Dru exhaled shakily, stepping away from the tableau of sorrow.  _I'm sorry, brother,_ he apologized.  _It wasn't supposed to end like this._ Kicking a chunk of rubble out of the way, he walked away, not quite sure where he was going.

"Uncle Dru?" 

Turning, Dru saw Agnes staring at him. "Yes?" he asked, not even trying to smile. 

"It's not your fault," the young girl announced suddenly. Catching up to him, she took his hand. "You're not a bad guy," she said confidently.

"Thank you, dear," Dru mumbled, staring into the distance. Gru was dead because of him! How was he  _not_ a villain? Sitting down heavily on the curb, he sighed. No, if anyone was to blame, it was him.

Agnes watched him for a moment before sitting beside him and leaning against him. For a moment they sat in silence.

"He got me a unicorn," Agnes said softly. 

"Really?" Dru asked, looking down at her to avoid the sight of his brother's unmoving body or his grieving family. 

"Yeah," Agnes said with a sniff and a few tears starting to course down her face. "It was really fluffy." She rested her head against his knee and began to sob.

"I bet it was," Dru said hoarsely, unable to say anything else. 

**Author's Note:**

> edit: fixed the spacing


End file.
